


Paint

by Frank_Ieros_Lip_Ring



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Lovers, M/M, New York, Painting, Rough Sex, sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank_Ieros_Lip_Ring/pseuds/Frank_Ieros_Lip_Ring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the paints are next to you. The canvas is you and is behind you. Tell a story on it, the story of this.. Of us. I'll help. But don't let your hands get dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

Frankie asked " How come you have so many?"  
Gerard sighed and answered,"Not many are bought darling." Frankie looked around and smiled brightly as he saw the art and supplies all over.  
He giggled happily "Well you're pretty amazing, don't see why not."  
Gerard sat back as his delicate lover explored the room. Frankie smiled brighter and walked around, looking at all the art around him, loving every minute.  
"Oh my, wow these are all so good! Gee I love your art." He squealed.  
Gerard raised an eyebrow and mused "You think so?" 

Frankie turned and smiled at him, biting his lip gently "Yes Sir, it definitely is. I know a gallery that would love these!"  
Gerard perked up slightly. "Do you now?"  
"Yeah my aunt owns it and she's awesome. She'd love these," Frankie said as he nodded along with his words. A grin had broken out across his face.  
Gerard chuckled "Well I'd love that baby."  
Frankie stepped forward and reached up, pushing a strand of hair out of Gerard's face "Sorry, it was bugging me."  
Gerard affectionately smoothed Frankie's back, "It's alright darling, thank you."  
Frankie blushed and bit his lip, looking up at him. "Welcome Gee... " He trailed off and bit his lip  
Gerard smiled softly and tilted his head as he looked down at the boy,"you're very cute you know.."  
Frankie smiled back and blushed a bit . "I am?"  
Gerard nodded and lit a cigarette,"yeah. Look at you!"  
Frankie giggled and rolled his eyes "Okay dork. you’re the sexy one here"  
Gerard rose an eyebrow and tilted his head,"sexy? I'm not sexy."  
He looked at him a bit defiantly "Yes you are Gee."  
Gerard grimaced a little to himself and tilted his head at the boy,"how come you don't do art then?  
Frank sighed softly and shrugged up at him "I'm not good at it. Music just makes more sense. Even my stick figures are bad"  
Gerard chuckled softly and bit his lip,"I can always teach you? Painting is easy  
Frankie wiggled his eyebrows "Oh mister Way you flatter me so~. " He giggled and ditched the Thick Jersey accent.  
Gerard chuckles and rose his eyebrows, "don't, you sound weird!" He chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair  
He blushed and stuck out his tongue. "shut it. I'd love to paint with you though. When could we."  
Gerard grinned and tugged off his dress shirt,"now." He shrugged, revealing his pale slender physique, grabbing his messy paint shirt, tossing frank a spare one.  
Frankie stared at his chest as he changed. He didn't have an extra shirt but he took off his own anyway. Any of Gerard's shirts would be far too big on him. He took the shirt he was offered and as predicted it went to his knees.  
Gerard glanced over and grinned wide,"that's fucking adorable."  
Frankie whined and pouted his lips. "Shut iiiittt!!!" He groaned  
Gerard smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead,"nope.  
Frankie melted a bit as Gerard did this, leaning into his chest. He mumbled "Whatever...."  
Gerard chuckled and steered him over to the room where he made his big art, smiling at the large canvas and chewing his lip,"let's do art!  
Frank looked at his jeans and bit his lip. He'd just got them so he took them off and tossed them aside, only in his boxers and the giant shirt. "Sounds good!"  
Gerard grinned as he watched him and chewed his lip,"adorable."  
Frankie blushed softly and poked him. "Comon and paint dummy"

Gerard grinned and started getting his paints out, tilting his head," I like using my hands. I mean brushes help, but that way /I/ actually made it.. Ya know?”  
Frankie grinned and looked at the paints. "Awesome! At least I know how to finger paint." He poked at a purple tube.  
Gerard giggled and tilted his head,"right. What do you wanna paint.  
Frankie thought then grinned at him "Space! " He bit his lip and grabbed paints.  
Gerard grinned and tilted his head, nodding and humming and grabbing navy blue on his hands, "do you want a planet involved?" He asked as he dipped his hand in water and slid it over the canvas.  
Frankie nodded and replied excitedly "Can I make one up?" He grinned and looked through the paints happily. Gerard smiled and watched the boy’s hand work into the canvas, admiring the paint sliding between his fingertips. Frankie wiggled as he painted, swirling the paint around and mixing colors. He giggled happily as the cold paint did as he wanted. Gerard shuddered softly at the boy wiggling, biting his lip hard and leaning to the boy’s ear,"we need to blend our colors.." He murmured before sliding his dark colored painted hand over Franks along with his bright paint.  
Frankie blushed as he heard this, mind slipping into the gutter. He thought of Gerard's hands sliding down his thighs and couldn't help but let out a small whine. "Y-yeah" He let the colors mix.Gerard bit his lip and looked down at Frank’s soft pale neck, unable to control himself as he slowly leaned down to kiss the soft skin  
Frankie gasped softly, blushing as butterflies filled his gut. He tilted his head to the side and moaned lightly. Gerard took in a shaky breath when the boy moaned, gently pressing his blue finger under his chin to make him look at him, leaning down and pressing their lips together lovingly. Frankie melted in his hands, kissing back slowly as the paint smeared onto his cheek and arm. He whined as he felt himself getting turned on.  
Gerard dipped his tongue in the boy’s mouth and gently flicked the boys with his own, gently sliding his painted hands up the boy’s thighs to his hips, turning him to face the man properly. Frankie turned in his lap, now straddling his hips and kissed back obediently, liking how Gee took control of him. He wiggled a little more in the older man's lap, wanting more. Gerard let a soft deep groan slide from his throat as he hardened under the boy’s lap noticeably, squeezing his hips a little tighter and kissing a lot harder, nipping his bottom lip as his hands slid up under the baggy shirt, holding his rib cage securely in his large hands.  
Frankie moaned into the kiss as he felt Gerard getting just as turned on as he was. He rolled his hips against the larger man's. His body tingled and heated up, cock hardening. He pressed against his chest. Gerard grunted deeply,pulling back from the kiss to nip down the boy’s fragile neck, tugging off their baggy shirts and pressing their bodies together properly, moaning at the heat radiating off the smaller man’s frame, before latching their lips back together.  
Frankie moaned a bit louder when he felt his shirt being taken off, liking the feel of their bare chests pressing together. He wiggled a little harder and His hips rubbed harder against Gerard's, wanting him more and more. He whined "S-sir." He blushed as he realized what he said. Gerard paused and looked up into the boy’s desperate eyes, biting his lip as he ran his purple thumb over the boy’s bottom lip, smirking the smallest amount before lifting the boy up around his body as he stood, taking down his own boxers before tugging down the smaller man’s, pressing the boys untouched back up against the wet canvas, holding his thigh and ass securely to keep him up as he began sucking the boy’s neck with all he had, grinding their hips together.  
Frankie gasped out, groaning happily. He felt the wet paint slide down his back, mixing around behind his spine. He let himself moan loudly. His heart pounded in his chest , thighs clenching slightly as he clutched at his shoulders, slowly losing it in his arms. He loved how he was being claimed by the other, wanting to be only his.  
Gerard moved back up after leaving a large love bite on his neck, leaning down and flicking his tongue over the boy’s puckered nipple, sucking at it softly as he squeezed his ass cheek, spreading him open gently as he grinded himself against the boy’s entrance, groaning around the nipple before pulling off and panting into the boy’s ear,"all the paints are next to you. The canvas is you and is behind you. Tell a story on it, the story of this.. Of us. I'll help. But don't let your hands get dry." He muttered in his ear,sucking at the lobe softly.  
Frankie's eyes widened and he smiled at his lover, nodding and doing as he was told. He'd do anything that was asked of him. "Y-yes Sir." He dipped his hands in the red and smeared it across the canvas behind him, letting it leave handprints on his shoulders. He spread himself for the the other, letting him have complete control of him. He was the art piece to Gerard, being molded into something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an rp


End file.
